This invention relates to fuel cap extensions for fuel caps on motor and other vehicles.
Conventionally, motor vehicles include a fuel tank providing a reservoir of fuel for the engine of the vehicle, and the fuel tank attaches to a filling pipe extending from the fuel tank to a convenient location easily accessible on the outside of the vehicle. Often, many vehicles have such a fuel tank filling pipe which terminates at or near the rear fender of the vehicle. The filling pipe terminates, in many vehicles, in a recessed compartment on the outside of the vehicle, the compartment being closed off by a fuel door mounted on a hinge, which can open and close to provide access to the end of the filling pipe. Within the compartment or recess, the filling pipe is closed by a fuel cap to prevent spillage and to also prevent the escape of fuel vapors which are flammable and therefore potentially dangerous.
A typical fuel cap comprises a circular head portion, from which extends a cylindrical threaded member. The cylindrical threaded member engages with corresponding threads within the fuel tank filling pipe at the end thereof so that the fuel cap can be securely tightened. Rubber or other seals or gaskets may be provided to ensure an airtight seal between the fuel cap and the end of the filling pipe.
In conventional fuel caps, the head portion has a somewhat flat upper surface. In order to make it easier for the user to remove and replace the fuel cap, the head portion may include ridges or projections on the outer periphery to facilitate engagement and a firm grip. Alternatively, or in addition, the fuel cap may have on its somewhat flat surface a ridge which can be twisted so as to turn the fuel cap in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction, as needed.
A problem with many existing fuel caps relates to the difficulty in removing and replacing the fuel cap when refueling the vehicle. A firm connection between the fuel cap and the end of the filling pipe is essential, but this often makes it difficult to remove the fuel cap, especially where the nature of access to the fuel cap may be limited by the size of the compartment or recess. Further, some operators may, due to age or other circumstances, not be strong enough to provide the necessary torque to remove the fuel cap from the end of the filling pipe.
In one aspect, the present invention therefore relates to an accessory which can be attached to existing fuel caps in order to make it easier to remove and/or replace the fuel cap during fueling of the vehicle.
The prior art shows tools and accessories in somewhat related areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,025 (Keller) shows a radiator cap tool for removing radiator caps. The tool has a hollow handle and a flanged hollow face with a recess. Opposed rectangular indentations at the perimeter of the recess facilitate the removal only of a radiator cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,701 (Cotten) describes a tool for removing a vehicle fuel tank cap. The tool has a cradle for engaging the lug on a conventional fuel tank cap. A handle is pivotally connected as part of the tool, and is pivotable between a stored position and various angular positions to facilitate turning of the fuel cap and to accommodate the strength of a particular user. This tool is claimed to be useful for the elderly and physically handicapped. The tool is, however, somewhat cumbersome, and the fuel door cannot be closed until the tool has been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,785 (Shaw) also shows an automobile fuel cap removal tool having a bell shape with channels formed by wall segments on the inside of the bell. A shaft extends from the top of the bell to a handle. However, the handle exceeds the width of the fuel cap and, as with some of the previous prior art mentioned above, the fuel door will not close with the tool in place.